Sisters And Brothers Stick Together
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Lorena Lynch and her sisters are happy living with the Turtles until the Shredder threatens them. Can the Turtles keep them together?
1. Default Chapter

Sisters And Brothers Stick Together

A/N: Hi, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated on "Faye's Story", but this story came to my mind while I was writing chapter three of "Faye's Story." I apologize for this, but I will try to update "Faye's Story" as soon as I finish this one or if I get writer's block on this one. I hope you enjoy this story.

Summary: Lorena Lynch and her sister love living with the Turtles, until a secret is revealed about their real family. Things get worse when Shredder threatens to take the girls. Can the Turtles keep the family from falling apart?

Disclaimer. I don't own the Turtles. They are owned by Eastman and Laird. I do own a Leo clock, a plush Leo, and three DVDs. That's it. I own all other characters not related to the Turtles. Enjoy my story!

Chapter 1:

Abandoning All Hope

Karen Lynch ran through the streets of New York City, closely followed by a group of men. On her arm, she carried a makeshift basket that held her five baby girls. She was running from the same men who helped kill her husband a few weeks ago.

Karen used to live in Dublin, Ireland with her husband, John Lynch. He worked as a policeman for Dublin and liked it a lot. Then he told his wife that he was being transferred to New York City. Karen would never forget that day.

**Flashback**

_John Lynch came home and smiled at his wife. "Karen, I have good news for you," he said. _

_"What is it, John?" Karen asked him. _

_"I've been transferred to New York City," John answered. "What do you think of that?" _

_Karen hesitated. "It sounds nice," she said uncertainly," but why do you want to go there?" _

_"Because it's a great opportunity for us," John replied. "Besides, the girls will love it. They'll have a good chance at an education and getting jobs." _

_"They can get that here," Karen protested. _

_"Not really," John contradicted. "America is a great country. I think we'll do well there. You know what it's like here. This job will help me. Please, Karen, just give it a chance." _

_Karen sighed. She knew that John really wanted to do this. "All right," she said. "I'll do it for you and the girls." _

**Present time**

Karen thought about the girls and what would happen to them now. They were all so precious to her. Lorena and Leah were her own children. She had adopted three others because her friends had either died, abandoned the baby, or was an unfit mother. She had treated Rebecca, Nicole, and Belinda as though they were truly her own. John had been in favor of this, too, and treated the girls as though he had been the father of all of them.

Now, Karen and her girls were running from the same men who had ruined their lives when they killed her husband. She never forgot that day. It was buried in her very soul.

**Flashback**

_Karen was sitting in her rocker, rocking Leah to sleep. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Karen opened it to reveal a policeman who worked with her husband. She remembered that his name was Casey Jones. John had really liked him, and they had been good friends. _

_"Mrs. Lynch?" Casey inquired. _

_"Yes, that's me," Karen answered. "What's wrong, Mr. Jones? Is my husband all right?" _

_"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lynch," Casey said sadly. "Your husband was killed earlier tonight. It was those Foot goons and the Purple Dragons. One of the Purple Dragons shot John, and one of the Foot Ninjas cut his throat. I'm sorry for your loss. If there's anything I can do, I'll help you." _

_Karen was shocked. "This can't be!" she cried. "My husband can't be dead! Please, tell me this is a dream!" _

_"It ain't a dream," Casey said. "I witnessed it. You and the girls can stay with me and April if you want. We'd love to have you." _

_"No," Karen said decisively. "We'll stay here." She laid her arm on Casey's shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to witness it," she said. "I know that you were both good friends. Take care of yourself." _

_Casey was taken aback. He had hoped that Karen would take his offer. "Okay, Mrs. Lynch," he said. "You take care of yourself and those girls. It's a shame they won't get to know what a good man their dad was." _

_"Don't worry, I'll tell them," Karen reassured him. She watched as he went home, denied his best friend. Karen looked down at Leah, sleeping in her arms. How was she to raise the girls without their father? It would be hard enough telling the girls that their father had died. What was she to do?_

**Present time**

Again, Karen thought about this as she ran from the Foot Ninjas. She ran into an alley and found her way blocked. One of the Foot Ninjas snatched the basket from her and threw it on the ground. Karen's heart leapt in her throat as she thought of her girls being handled like that.

"Why are you chasing me?" asked Karen frantically.

"We have orders to kill you," answered a Foot Elite.

"And why is that?" demanded Karen. "I never did anything to you. I don't even know you."

"You are the wife of the man who nearly put one of the Purple Dragons in jail," hissed the Foot Elite. "You're a threat to us."

"But, I don't work for the police," said Karen. "I'm a writer. I have nothing to do with this." She was desperate to get away from these men.

"Too bad," said the Foot Elite menacingly. "Even a writer could threaten our existence. You would find out about us and write stories. You must die."

"No, please, don't!" begged Karen. "I have five daughters! Don't take me from them!"

The Elite didn't answer. Instead, he raised his axe and delivered the blow. Karen Lynch fell to the concrete, never to get up again.

"These must be her children," said another Foot Elite, opening the basket and seeing the girls inside. They were crying for their mother. "What should we do with them?" he asked.

"Dispose of them," the first Elite answered. "That way, we won't be bothered by them."

The second Elite raised his axe, but before he could deliver the blow, a woman jumped down in front of him. She had jet-black hair and green eyes that stared at the Elite piercingly.

"Karai, what do you think you're doing?" the Elite demanded.

"Protecting these children," Karai answered. "You have no right to kill the innocent."

"We do what our Master orders us to," the Elite stated. "Stand aside and let us kill these worthless children."

"No," Karai said. "This is a dishonorable act. I won't let you do this."

"Then you have betrayed our Master," the Elite sneered.

"I no longer serve him!" Karai snapped.

"Then, who do you serve?" the Elite asked.

"Myself," Karai answered. If she told him that she was with the Foot's enemies, they would kill her for sure. They would even hurt her friends.

"Traitor!" the Elite hissed. "You will pay for your disloyalty to our Master!" He raised his axe to strike her, but sirens filled the air. "Foot Ninja, disappear!" the Elite commanded. Then he turned to Karai. "This isn't over, Karai," he threatened. "You will pay for what you have done." Then he left in a cloud of smoke.

Karai didn't care what he said. She looked at the woman that they had killed. It was then that she noticed the locket on the ground by the woman's head. She picked it up, picked up the basket, and left before the police could find her. She looked sorrowfully at the babies in the basket. What would become of them now? she wondered. She couldn't take them to an orphanage. Shredder would track them. So, where could she take them?

Then, an idea came to her. She knew of a place where they would be safe from the Foot and the Shredder. She smiled as she picked up the basket and made her way to the corner of Eastman and Laird.

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. What did you think? Where do you think Karai's taking the girls? And what will the girls do now? Find out in the next chapter coming soon. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Brothers and Sisters

Chapter 2

Brothers and Sisters

A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm back with the second chapter of this story. I hope all of you like it. Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers. Now here are some shout-outs to those wonderful people:

**Pacphys: **Yes, Casey's a policeman. I thought it would be cool to do that. I also have Karai in the story because she's cool too. I think she wants to be with the Turtles. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Readerrr Grrrl: **Hey, thanks for the review! Yeah, I agree with going with whatever inspiration provides. It was just weird how I got the inspiration for this while writing another story. Sometimes it can be a pain in the butt though. Keep on reading and reviewing!

**Strickland Propane: **Thanks for the good compliment. Are you by any chance a "King of the Hill" fan? I'm just curious because of your screen name. I like "The Simpsons" and "Family Guy" as well as "Ninja Turtles." Keep on reading and reviewing!

**Mac: **Thanks for reviewing this story and my other ones. I think it's cool that you're a PPG fan too. I also think it's cool that you like Bubbles as well. I didn't really like "The Monster Hunter" episode of the Turtles too much. I only liked it when Leo forged his swords again. Whoo Hoo! You wrote a story where the PPG meet the TMNT? Please write it on this site! I'd love to read it. As for your opinion on this story, I think that you are being totally honest. However, I have to disagree with it. The reason is because Karai may have been raised by Shredder, but she's way different than him because she has honor while he doesn't. This is shown in the few times where she could have killed the Turtles but didn't. I think she has a thing for Leo, too. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Amberli Raven: **Thanks for the nice compliments. I like Karai a lot. I think she's cool. I know that many people don't use the street where the Turtles live. I wanted to be a little unique there. Keep reading and reviewing! Also, update your stories too. They rock!

**Chibi Rose Angel: **Hey, you're definitely not one to talk! I mean, you killed Splinter! Just kidding. It's a good story. Keep on writing it. I've read your other chapters and I like them. Update soon, and keep reading and reviewing this one!

**Shellsboy 24: **Thanks for your review, sweetie! Hope you like this chapter too. Here's a kiss and hug for you too. Xo. Keep reading and reviewing. Love you!

Well, now that I've done that, let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Turtles. They are owned by Eastman and Laird, lucky ducks! I own any other characters not related to the Turtles. Enjoy! All flames will be cut up by Leo's katanas.

Karai made her way to Eastman and Laird, hoping that her friends were home. She wanted to get the girls to safety ASAP so that they weren't discovered. She knew that her friends would look after the girls. That was how they were.

Karai knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Soon, it did, and a turtle with a blue mask came out. Karai smiled gently. She knew that he would want to take care of the girls.

"Hey, Karai, what's up?" the Turtle asked.

"I need a favor from you," Karai answered. "I found these girls in an alley. The Foot killed their mother and were about to kill them, too. I need you to care for them. I figured that Shredder wouldn't find them here."

Leonardo looked at Karai. He knew that she only had good intentions. "Why were the Foot after them?" he demanded.

"An Elite told me that they had orders to kill the mother,' Karai explained. "No other information was revealed."

"Let's go to the Lair and talk," Leonardo suggested. He led the way into the elevator that would take them to the Turtles' home. As they entered, they found Raphael and Michelangelo watching a monster truck show. Donatello was working on an invention.

"Hey, Leo, what's Karai doing here?" Michelangelo asked.

Karai explained what she had found and what the Elite had told her. "I knew that they would be safe here," she said finally.

"Why couldn't you take them to some orphanage?" Raphael demanded. "Why do we have to be stuck with them?"

"Raphael, show more respect!" a stern voice commanded. Master Splinter made his way over to them. "Karai had only honorable intentions," he continued. "She was and is concerned for the children's safety."

"But what's that got to do with us?" Raph asked.

"She obviously wants us to care for them," Leo said simply.

"You mean, we gotta be, like, parents?" Mikey asked incredulously.

"More like big brothers, Mikey," Leo said with a smile.

"I like the idea," Don commented. "It could be interesting."

"Count me in, too," Mikey said enthusiastically. "I think it'll be fun!"

"No way," Raph said decisively. "I'm not caring for some kid who's gonna drool and cry and have to be changed at all hours of the day. Not happening." He crossed his arms over his plastron.

"Raphael, you will take care of these children," Splinter commanded. "Your brothers have agreed, and you will also do as they do. It will be a good experience for all of you."

"Don't worry, Master Splinter, we'll care for them," Leo reassured him. Then he turned to Karai. "Maybe you should stay here for a while," he suggested. "I don't like the idea of the Foot threatening you."

"Do not worry about me, Leonardo," Karai reassured him. "I'll be fine. I have a place that the Foot will not be able to track me from. I'll be perfectly safe." She reached into her pocket and produced the locket that she'd found. "I found this next to the woman," she said. "Maybe it will help you find more information about her." She handed the locket to Leo, gave them all a wave, and left.

Don took the locket from Leo and examined it. "I don't know how this can help us with information," he said. "It's not a lot to go on."

"Look inside," Mikey suggested. "There's usually a picture inside there."

Don opened the locket and found two pictures inside. One was of a man and woman. On the back were the names "Jonathan and Karen Lynch" and a date. Don guessed that it was the first date picture. The other picture was of the whole family, including the girls. Their names were on the back.

"Pretty fancy names," Raphael commented. "The only name that's simple is Leah."

"Raph, people would think our names are fancy," Leo pointed out. "Besides, I like their names. They sound beautiful and also sound Irish."

"Maybe they're from Ireland," Mikey guessed.

"Either that, or their ancestors are from there," Don added. "Maybe I can do some research on the parents. It might lead me to something."

"No need for that, Don," Raph said. "Casey knew a John Lynch. I'll go over tomorrow night and get info from him. He might know what happened to the guy."

"April will know more about the mother," Leo said. "No doubt she'll be covering the case."

The next day, the Turtles got all the information they needed. They discovered that both parents were killed by the Foot, with the Purple Dragons helping in John's murder. They decided not to tell the girls until they got older. It would haunt them for life if they knew that their parents had been brutally murdered.

**Seven years later**

Lorena Lynch opened her eyes, sat up, and yawned. She gazed lovingly at the trophy that was on her dresser. She and her best friend, Desiree Tyler, had won trophies in the tennis championship in doubles last week. After looking at the trophy, Lorena looked at the bed where her brother, Leonardo slept and found it empty. He was either watching the news or practicing early in the dojo.

Lorena went downstairs and found Leo sitting on the couch watching the news. "Hey, big brother, how's it going?" she asked.

"Fine," replied Leo. "You?"

"Pretty good," answered Lorena. "So, what's on the news?"

"Nothing much," said Leo. "I got the weather, and it's supposed to be sunny today. Are you guys doing anything fun today at school?"

"Desiree and I are going to play a game of tennis against Marietta Norton and Olivia Pruitt. We're gonna beat them, too."

"Well, with the way you won that tennis championship last week, I have no doubts that you two will win," said Leo confidently.

"Thanks, Leo," said Lorena gratefully. She gave her brother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope Mikey gets up soon so that you can have some breakfast before you go to school," said Leo worriedly.

"Did someone mention my name?" asked Mikey cheerfully. He came downstairs with Nikki beside him.

"It's about time you woke up," said Lorena, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm starving."

"Hey, I woke up when the alarm went off," protested Mikey. "Hey, Nikki, you want to help me make breakfast?"

"Yeah!" cried Nikki, running into the kitchen after Mikey.

"Will you guys keep it down in there?" grumbled Raph. "I'm tryin' to get to sleep."

"Raph, you should be up anyway," Leo teased his brother. "The girls have to go to school."

"I'd rather stay home," Leah said, putting a strand of red hair out of her face. "It's better than getting tortured by Amber and her crew."

"Hey, I got my revenge on them last week," Belinda laughed. The others recalled how she had fought Cassie after Cassie mocked her.

"No more fightin', Be," Raph warned. "Casey wasn't too happy when he had to get you from the principal's office. It's not a good idea to start fights. You just might get your shell kicked."

Leo laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day when you would lecture someone, Raph," he said. "I guess you learned something from me after all." The others giggled at that.

"What's all this noise down here?" Don asked, coming downstairs with Becky beside him.

"You just missed it, Don," Mikey said. "Raphie was lecturing Be on fighting."

Don was surprised. "Really?" he asked. "That's scary."

"Who wants pancakes?" Mikey asked the girls.

"We do!" the girls cried, scurrying into the kitchen.

Splinter had just come out at this moment and started laughing at the girls' excitement. "They remind me of what you were like when you were their age," he said to his sons. "You were excited about the smallest things."

"Even me?" Leo asked his sensei.

"Yes, even you, Leonardo, although you did act serious even then," Splinter answered with a smile.

After breakfast was over, the girls got ready for school, said good-bye to the Turtles and Splinter, and set out. They met their friends at the corner near the warehouse and walked to school with them.

"So, are you ready for the tennis match this afternoon?" Lorena asked her friend, Desiree Tyler.

"Of course," Desiree replied. "I think we'll kick their butts. I hope you're ready, Lori."

"I am," Lorena said confidently. "Leo told me that he know we'll win."

"Well, that's good," Desiree said. "At least we know someone who's rooting for us."

Leah and her friend Marisa Sanchez were looking at a magazine that Marisa had gotten in the mail. They were talking about the boys in there.

"I think Jesse McCartney is very cute," Leah said. "He's got the cutest eyes I've ever seen."

"I think Aaron Carter's cuter," Marisa contradicted. "He's just got the perfect face that makes girls swoon."

"I'd love to have Jesse take me out on a date," Leah said, a dreamy look in her eyes. "He'd pick me up and take me to a fancy restaurant. Then, I'd have him take me to a Broadway show. And after our date, he'd me home, where, under the moonlight, he'd give me a kiss and tell me how much he cares about me."

"And then Raph would come out and beat him up," Marisa said, bursting her friend's bubble.

Leah laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it," she said. "Raph's enough to scare anybody away."

"I remember the first time I met him. I was scared," Marisa recalled. "I thought he hated me or something."

"Yeah, Raph has that effect on a lot of people," Leah said. "It takes a while for him to warm up to people."

When the girls got to school, they went to class and took their seats. They had reading, math, social studies, and science before lunch. After lunch they would have English, art, gym, and music. The bell rang to signal that lunch and recess were beginning.

"Before you go to lunch, I have an announcement to make," Miss Newman said. "I want you all to write about you families for an English project. I was saving this for later, but I decided it would be best for you to know it now. Tell us how many people are in your family and what they mean to you. You can even tell us about your ancestors and where they came from. Be creative."

Lorena raised her hand. "Um, Miss Newman, Belinda, Becky, Nikki, Leah, and I are sisters," she said. "Do you want one of us to do the project?"

"No, you can all do it," said Miss Newman. "You can assign who will do what."

"What do you mean?" asked Leah.

"Well, one of you can do research, one can draw a picture of a country that your ancestors came from, one can write the essay, one can read the essay, and one can make sure that everyone's on task," replied Miss Newman. "You can also ask your family about your heritage. Just do what you can."

At lunch, the girls and their friends sat at a table and talked about the project and other topics. Lorena was very worried. She didn't want to expose the Turtles to her classmates. If they did that, the Turtles and Splinter were doomed!

"Hey, Nikki, what are you listening to?" asked Jenny Karou.

"'C'est La Vie' by BWitched," answered Nikki. "I love that song. I can do the Irish dancing routine perfectly."

"That's because you've practiced it a million times," pointed out Leah.

"I swear, if I hear that song one more time, I might break the CD," complained Belinda. "I hear that song way too much."

"It's a good song," commented Lorena, coming to Nikki's defense. "Besides, she does a good job on the dancing."

"So, what do you think about this project that we have to do?" asked Desiree, changing the subject.

"I think it'll be fun," answered Samantha Olsen.

"We have a big problem," said Lorena.

"What's that, Lori?" asked Becky.

"We can't talk about our family," replied Lorena. "If we do, everyone will think we're weird or something."

"Well, we can't lie," commented Nikki. "That would be wrong."

"So, what are we gonna do about it?" questioned Belinda.

"We have to ask the guys about our real parents," said Lorena.

"She's right," added Leah. "We should have other parents. We weren't just raised by four turtles and a rat for nothing."

"Keep your voice down!" admonished Lorena. "I don't want anyone else to hear us."

"Do you think the guys will tell you?" asked Desiree.

"I don't know," said Lorena uncertainly. "But it's worth a shot."

"So, who's gonna ask them?" questioned Leah.

"We all can," replied Lorena. "I know that they'll tell us. They might decide that it's time for us to know."

"They need to stop keeping it a secret," declared Becky. "I just hope you're right when you say that they'll tell us, Lorena."

"I know I'm right," said Lorena. She sincerely hoped that the Turtles would tell them what they needed to know.

A/N: Well, that's my story. Please leave a review and 3.50 as you leave. Just kidding about the money, but please review. I hope you like it! So, will the Turtles tell the girls about their parents, or will they lie? Find out in the next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

Chapter 3

Secrets Revealed

A/N: Top o' the mornin' to ya! I'm saying that because I'm writing this in the morning. Happy St. Patrick's Day to all of you! I love this holiday. I'm into the whole Irish dancing and Irish music thing. I'm even doing my geography project on Ireland. Does that tell you something? Anyway, I thought I'd update this on my favorite holiday. I hope all of you are wearing green. I know I am so don't pinch me! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Here are some shout-outs to those wonderful people:

**Mac: **Well, I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm also glad that you see that Karai has honor. That's why I think she should be with the Turtles. I also think that she and Leo have a thing for one another. As for posting your stories, they have directions on the site on how to do it. Have you been on this site before? Is that why you don't want to do it? I think you should. I'm anxious to see how you write. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Pacphys: **Glad you agree with me about it being scary that Raph lectures someone on fighting. I thought it would be funny to put that in there. I like the song "Baby Got Back" myself, but I wouldn't want to hear it over and over again. That isn't fun. I haven't heard of the Eheme from that movie. I've never seen that movie at all. Hopefully the girls will have the luck of the Irish to pull through on this assignment. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Shellsboy 24: **Glad you liked the chapter sweetie! I can't wait to have you read this chapter! Yeah, I definitely know that Leo's in love and wants to kiss Karai. You can just tell. Thanks for the hug and kiss. Here's one for you: XO. Hun is a dork! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Readerrr Grrrl: **No, I don't want a stale raisin. I hate raisins! Thanks for the compliment. It makes my heart soar! Sorry if it's confusing you with the characters. There are five girls, not four. Yes, they do share some of the traits of the guys, but that's a coincidence. Here's the update you wanted. Keep reading and reviewing!

Well, now that that's out of the way, let's get on to the awesome story!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Okay, I don't own the Turtles. They are owned by Mirage Studios, Inc. I own all other characters not related to the Turtles. Enjoy the story. All flames will be cut up by Leo's awesome swords.

Meanwhile, the Turtles had a grueling practice that day. Afterwards, Leonardo found Michelangelo on the couch watching an old episode of "South Park" that he had taped. Mikey looked a little glum about that morning's practice session. He had messed up some moves that made Donnie beat him.

Leo knew just how to cheer his little brother up. "What are you watching, Mikey?" he asked.

"South Park," answered Mikey. "Why?"

"Just wondering," replied Leo. Then he saw Raph coming downstairs. This gave him the best idea on how to make Mikey smile.

"Leo, why are you watchin' that crap with Mikey?" asked Raph, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Raph, I need tree fitty," said Leo, rather than answering the question. (A/N: Leo is imitating Chef's dad from "South Park." That's why he's saying it that way instead of the correct way. It's just supposed to be all in good fun.)

"Well, I ain't got three fifty," said Raph. "Stop playin' this game with me, Leo."

Mikey started giggling. He knew what Leo was up to. "C'mon, Raphie, you have to give Leo tree fitty," he said in a high voice like Chef's mom.

"Why?" demanded Raph.

"It's for a friend," replied Leo, imitating Chef's dad's voice.

Raph started laughing. "Oh, I get it," he said. "You want to buy Karai a present, right?"

Leo slapped his hand on his forehead. "Raph, you don't get it," he said. "I don't like her in that way. Plus, I really don't need three-fifty. I was just doing that for fun."

Raph rolled his eyes. "I know where this is goin'," he said. "You're doin' that impression from South Park, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Leo said. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's just weird," Raph replied. "It's also a bad impression."

"Hey, I just did it to cheer Mikey up," Leo protested. "He was feeling down because of this morning's practice."

"It worked, Leo," Mikey said with a smile. Then he burst out laughing. "I loved the look on your face, Raph," he said. "It was so classic. Leo did an awesome impression of Chef's dad. Hey, Leo, let's do other impressions and guess which show they're from."

"I'm outta here," Raph said, turning to go upstairs. Then all three Turtles turned when the elevator door opened and the girls came back down. They were teasing Leah about some boy she liked.

"Hey, Le, Marisa told me that you like Jesse McCartney," Nikki teased her sister.

"Is this a guy from school?" Raphael asked in a suspicious tone.

"No, it's a pop singer that I like," Leah replied, blushing.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Why are you attracted to that music?" he complained. "Why can't you listen to normal music?'

"And what does normal mean?" Leah asked.

"Normal music like rap," Raph answered. "Or rock, too. Not this pop crap I hear most of you listenin' to. At least Belinda listens to rock and rap."

"That music's lame," Lorena said. "I like pop and traditional Irish music. It's so soothing." (A/N: Sounds like me, too.)

"So, what did you girls learn in school today?" Leo questioned.

"I drew a pretty picture," Nikki replied, holding up a drawing of Klunk, Mikey's pet cat.

"Desiree and I beat those girls at tennis, just like you said I would, Leo," Lorena bragged.

"And Marisa and I learned a new dive," Leah added.

"Did you do a lot of busy work?" Don asked.

"Yes, we did," Becky said. "We have a project coming up, too."

"What sort of project, my daughter?" Splinter asked.

"We have to talk about our family," Becky replied.

"You mean, your ancestors?" Don inquired.

"Well, not really," Lorena said. "I mean, we can include that, but Miss Newman wants us to talk about our current family. Could you tell us about them?"

"What do you mean, Lori?" Leo asked.

"What happened to our real parents?" Belinda demanded.

"Belinda, he was asking me," Lorena said indignantly.

Splinter sighed. "My daughters, I feel that you should not be told this information until you are older," he said. "I feel that when you are older, you will be able to digest the information better."

"But, Master Splinter, we have to do this project!" Leah protested. "It's for a grade. What are we supposed to tell our classmates?"

"Just tell them that we're your big brothers and that we're good lookin'" Raph replied. "Well, except for Mikey here," he added with a wicked grin.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Mikey protested. "Tell them I was one of _People_ magazine's Sexiest Men of the Year." He pretended to flex his muscles, which made the girls giggle.

"Mikey, you're a turtle," Nikki giggled. "We can't tell them that. We could tell them that you're a comedian. You're funny enough to be one."

"Yeah, you could be on Last Comic Standing," Becky added. "I bet you would win, too."

Mikey smiled at her. "Maybe I would," he said. "But you guys would have to vote for me."

Leo looked at the clock. "Guys, we have to go on patrol," he said. "I figured Karai would be here by now."

"Knowin' her, she's probably late because she wants to look good for our Fearless Leader," Raph teased his brother in blue.

"Raph, stop it!" Leo cried, blushing once more.

"Aunt Karai's coming to babysit us?" Lorena asked excitedly.

"Yes, she is," Leo answered with a smile. Then they heard the elevator doors open as Karai entered.

"Hey, Leo, your girlfriend's here," Nikki teased.

Leo and Karai both blushed. Then Karai was enveloped in a hug from Lorena.

"Wow, Lorena1" Karai exclaimed. "You've grown since the last time I saw you!"

"I know," Lorena said. "I've been drinking a lot of milk."

"Well, that's good," Karai commented. "Did you learn that from Leonardo?"

"No, but I learned how to train hard from him," Lorena replied.

"Okay, Lori, let go of Karai now," Leo told her gently. "You don't want to damage her lungs."

"Okay," Lorena said, letting Karai go. "Can I come with you on patrol, Leo?"

"Lori, we've been over this before," Leo said with a sigh. "I can't take you with me. It's too dangerous. You could fall off a roof."

"No, I wouldn't!" Lorena argued. "I'd be really careful! Please let me go!"

"Sorry, Lori, but I can't do that," Leo told her. "When you get older, you'll be able to go."

"Oh, okay," Lorena said sullenly. "Good luck, Leo. Go kick some Foot Ninja butt!"

Leo laughed and kissed Lorena on the cheek. "Okay, sweetie, I will," he said with a smile. He turned to his brothers. "C'mon, guys, let's go," he ordered. "We have a long night ahead of us."

"Okay, Leo," Mikey said. He waved at the girls and followed his brother out.

"Watch wrestling for me, you two," Raph said to Belinda and Leah. Then he followed his brothers out the door.

"Be good for Karai and Master Splinter, girls," Don warned. Then, he too, left with his brothers.

"Now, for some peace," Splinter sighed. "Do not be too noisy, my daughters. I need to relax."

"But, Master Splinter, you're gonna miss wrestling!" Leah protested. "Don't you want to watch it?"

"Not tonight, Leah," Splinter replied. "I need to sleep. You can tape it for me."

"Okay, Master Splinter," Lorena said. "We'll be quiet."

"Good," Splinter said. Then he went to his room to take a well deserved nap.

"So, what do you girls want to watch on TV?" Karai asked them.

"Wrestling!" Belinda and Leah said together.

"Yeah, we like wrestling," Lorena added. "Do you like it, Aunt Karai?"

"I haven't watched much of it, but I do like it," answered Karai.

"Cool!" Belinda commented. "Who's your favorite wrestler?"

"Well, from RAW I like Randy Orton, but from SmackDown I like John Cena," Karai answered.

"Me too!" exclaimed Leah. "I really like both of them!"

"I don't," said Belinda. "I like Triple H. He's so cool."

"Well, I like Diamond Dallas Page," Lorena said. "I also like Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho."

"DDP's not even in the WWE," Leah said. "He's on TNA."

"So? I still think he's cool," Lorena said. "He could probably beat Triple H and win the title." (A/N: I think DDP's cool too.)

"Girls, calm down," Karai said. "Let's just watch the show."

When the show was over, Karai told the girls it was time for bed. The girls protested, but they knew that Karai wasn't going to let them stay up.

"Aunt Karai, can I ask you something?" asked Lorena as Karai tucked her in.

"Yes," Karai said. "What is it?"

"Do you like Leo?" Lorena asked her. "I mean, like Leah has a crush on Jesse McCartney?"

Karai smiled. Lorena had obviously noticed something. "Well, I do respect him," she answered. "However, I'm not sure that I like him in that way yet. I think it will take a little while for me to discover that, okay?"

"Okay," said Lorena with a smile. "Good-night, Aunt Karai."

"Good-night, Lorena," said Karai, returning the smile.

**The streets of New York City**

Meanwhile, the Turtles were out on patrol. Leonardo was finding it hard to concentrate because of what was on his mind. He really wasn't sure whether he and his brothers would tell the girls about their parents or not.

"Hey, Leo, what's up?" asked Raph as he eyed his older brother.

"I'm just worried about whether or not we should tell the girls the truth," replied Leo.

"Well, I think we should," said Raph. "We owe it to them."

"I don't think we should," contradicted Don. "It might have a bad effect on them."

"But it's not nice to keep it a secret," pointed out Mikey.

"I think you're all right about your points of view," said Leo. "That's why I'm gonna talk to Master Splinter about it."

"Are we gonna tell them tonight?" questioned Don.

"No, not tonight," answered Leo. "By the time we get home, they'll probably be asleep."

Sure enough, when the Turtles got home, the girls were already asleep. Leo went to talk to Master Splinter about what they should do. Splinter agreed that it was time for the girls to know the truth.

The next day, the girls found the Turtles at breakfast as usual, but Lorena noticed that they looked tense. What's going on? Lorena wondered. Did something happen to them?

Finally, Leo spoke. "Girls, there's something we need to tell you," he began.

"What is it?" asked Lorena, looking worried

"It's about the question you asked earlier," replied Leo. "We know about your mom and dad."

"You do?" questioned Leah. "Well, why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because we weren't sure how you'd handle it," explained Don.

"Tell us," begged Nikki. "We have to know."

"Did our parents abandon us?" asked Becky.

"No, not at all," replied Leo. "You see, your father worked as a policeman in Ireland. He moved here because there was a better position for him."

"Were we born in New York?" inquired Belinda.

"No, you guys were born in Ireland," answered Raph. "Lorena and Leah, you were the original children of John and Karen Lynch. They adopted you, Belinda, Nikki, and Becky because your mothers weren't able to care for you. You guys moved here and John became friends with Casey. That's how I know all this."

"Did our parents die of a disease?" asked Lorena.

Leo looked grave. "No, Lori, they didn't," he replied. "They were murdered by the Foot and the Purple Dragons."

"What!" gasped Leah.

"Those jerks!" exclaimed Belinda. "You should go over there and kick their butts!"

"There's nothin' we can do, kid," said Raph softly. "It happened years ago."

"Yes, there is!" insisted Leah. "You can defend them! You can fight for us!"

"Leah, we're trying to do that!" insisted Don. "We're protecting you from Shredder's clutches. That's why Leo hasn't allowed you to go out after dark."

"Maybe we have relatives," said Becky, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we should look for them," added Nikki.

"I don't think you would find them, sweetie," commented Mikey gently. "They weren't happy about your mom and dad moving. Plus, I think they're dead, right, Raph?"

"Yeah, I think so," Raph replied. "That's what Casey told me."

"You're lying!" Lorena insisted. "You just want us to stay with you!"

"Lori, we would never lie to you," Leo said.

"No, you're just good at keeping secrets!" Leah snapped.

"We belong in Ireland, not in the filthy sewers of New York City," Belinda added.

"You can't leave!" Raph begged. "You belong here!"

"No, we don't," Nikki chimed in. "Our family is in another country, the country we grew up in. This isn't our home."

"You cannot go to Ireland," Splinter said gently. "Family is where there is love. You have love here."

"Sorry, Sensei, but we have to know more," Lorena said. She went up to her and Leo's room. Her sisters followed. Leo wanted to go after them, but Splinter put a hand on his shoulder, advising him to give them some time.

"Leo's wrong!" Lorena fumed as she and her sisters sat in her and Leo's room. "I think we do have relatives who are still living in Ireland."

"But we can't go," said Nikki. "Master Splinter said to stay."

"Who cares?" snapped Belinda. "I'd rather be in Ireland."

"So, what should we do?" asked Leah.

"First, we'll go to the library and find out information about our relatives," explained Lorena. "Then, after we find what we're looking for, we'll go to them."

"But won't the Turtles and Splinter be heartbroken?" asked Becky.

"They don't have to know," said Lorena. "We'll just tell them we're going to get research. Are you with me?" The others agreed, although Nikki and Becky did it reluctantly.

**Foot HQ**

Meanwhile, a Foot Ninja came to Shredder. "Master, I have news," he said.

"Do you know where Karai is?" demanded Shredder.

"Yes," said the Foot Ninja. "She had indeed betrayed you. We've also gotten a location on the Lynch girls."

"Good," said Shredder. "We'll proceed with the plan immediately. They shall all be destroyed, especially the Turtles." His evil laughter rang out as he thought about his revenge.

A/N: Well, that's all for this chapter. So, what's the Shredder up to? Will the girls leave New York for Ireland? You'll find out….in the next chapter. Happy St. Patrick's Day. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4: Lured Into A Trap

Chapter 4

Lured Into a Trap

A/N: Well, I'm back with an update! Sorry it took so long, but I had major writer's block and college was keeping me busy as it always does. Well, first I want to say a prayer for Pope John Paul II who passed away on Saturday. May he rest in Heaven with the Lord. I also want to say a prayer for Terri Schiavo. May she also rest in Heaven with the Lord. On a lighter note, I want to congratulate Batista and John Cena, two of my favorite WWE superstars for becoming champions at Wrestlemania 21! You guys rock! I'm a definite member of the Chain Gang. Okay, now here's the shout-outs to all the readers who maed my heart soar with their wonderful reviews:

**Chibi Rose Angel: **Yeah, I am evil, aren't I? I just had to do that. Thanks for the compliments. You will see more in this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Pacphys: **Yeah, I liked writing the part where Leo had Raph confused. I agree with your take on rap. Some rap is good, but a lot of it isn't. I like Will Smith's rapping and John Cena's, but that's it. Most other people I don't like. Yeah, I didn't want them to take it well. I wanted them to take it badly. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Mikaela's Spade: **Hey, thanks for jumping on board! I liked your stories too. I hope you write more and update the one I've read. Thanks for all the nice compliments that you gave. They made my heart soar. I know you aren't flaming me with that one comment about your attention span. Believe me, I know a flame when I see one. I have gotten them before. My fic rocks? Thanks! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Mac: **Thanks for the review. Yeah, it was a little sad. I was going for that. Do you have a virus protection program on your computer? If you get that, viruses shouldn't come in. I have one. Of course, I do my typing at school, and they have one. Try to get one so you can write your stories. That person is mean! They should get their butt kicked! I just want to read that PPG/Turtles crossover since I'm a fan of both shows. I just think it would be neat. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Amberli Raven: **Wow! You like wrestling too? Cool! I love wrestling, apart from liking the Turtles. I also like Randy Orton, but I don't know if he's gonna be a bad guy now or a good guy. Did you know that the Undertaker beat him at Wrestlemania 21? I knew that would happen. I also like Batista and John Cena. The champs are here! Yay! Keep reading and reviewing, and don't forget to watch SmackDown tomorrow! It should be good.

**Shellsboy 24: **Thanks for your review, sweetie! You'll just have to read to find out the answers. Leo and Karai are not in denial. I think they're just too shy to admit that they like each other. Keep reading and reviewing! Batista and Cena rule and Triple H and JBL are losers! Ha ha!

Well, now that that's done, let's move on to the story that I have written.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Turtles. I only own the characters not related to the TMNT universe. I want to own the Battle Nexus DVD, but I can't find it! Darn it! Enjoy the story!

The next day, the girls got ready to go to the library. They went downstairs and found the Turtles in the kitchen, ready to have breakfast. Lorena just hoped that the Turtles wouldn't guess their real motive for going. She and her sisters knew that this would probably be the last time they would see their brothers.

"Hey, girls, you're just in time for some breakfast!" said Mikey cheerfully. "Sit down and dig in!"

The girls did as Mikey suggested. Nikki giggled when Klunk tried to get her food. The cat looked at her with eyes that said, "Please give me some."

"No, Klunk, you can't have any!" scolded Nikki. "Go eat your cat food."

"Mikey, did you feed your cat?" asked Raphael as Klunk proceeded to beg for food from him.

"Yeah, I did," answered Mikey. "He must have eaten it all." He went to Klunk's food dish to find that it was empty. "I was right," he said. The orange clad Turtle quickly got out the cat food and gave some to Klunk. "Here you go, buddy!" he said. "More food for you to eat!"

"So, what are you girls doing today?" Leo asked them.

"We're going to the library to do research for our project," answered Lorena. "Desiree and the others are coming with us."

"You could always do your research here," Donatello offered. "My computer's available."

"But, Donnie, you have to do your inventions," Becky protested.

"My inventions can wait," Don said. "Your project is more important."

"But we promised our friends we'd go with them to the library!" Leah insisted.

"Oh, all right, you can go," Leo said. "But don't be too long. Usagi's coming to visit, and I know he wants to see you guys. He likes spending time with you."

"Uncle Usagi's coming?" Lorena asked eagerly. "Is he staying the night?"

"I'm not sure," Leo answered. "He never said anything."

"Well, it's gonna be awesome!" Belinda commented. "Usagi's always fun to be around. Maybe he'll teach me some of those cool samurai moves he uses."

"Don't count on it, kiddo," Raph said, ruffling her hair playfully.

Suddenly, a portal opened, and a samurai rabbit came out. Miyamoto Usagi looked around at his friends with a smile on his face. It was good to be visiting the Lair again.

"Uncle Usagi!" Lorena cried, running to him to give him a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you as well, Lorena," Usagi said, giving her a squeeze. "How have you been?"

"Good," said Lorena. "My sisters and I have to do a project for school. We have to go to the library to find out more about our family."

"Oh, I see," said Usagi. "And you must be doing this today as well, I presume?"

"Yeah, we are," said Leah. "Our friends should be here soon."

No sooner had she said this when the elevator doors opened, and the girls' friends came in. They were a little surprised to see Usagi and waited for one of the girls to introduce him.

Lorena did the honors. "Uncle Usagi, these are our friends, Desiree, Jenny, Julia, Marisa, and Samantha," she said. "Guys, this is Miyamoto Usagi, one of the Turtles' friends."

"Pleased to meet you," said Desiree, and the others followed suit.

"It is an honor to meet you as well," replied Usagi. "The girls have told me a lot about the five of you. I do hope that we can all be friends."

"We hope that you will welcome us as friends, Usagi-san," said Jenny, bowing low. (A/N: Jenny is of Japanese descent and knows the custom of bowing.) The others weren't sure what to do.

"Mr. Miyamoto, were you the one that the Turtles met at the Battle Nexus?" asked Desiree.

"Yes, I did meet them there," answered Usagi. "And please, call me Usagi. Mr. Miyamoto makes me sound like an old human or something."

Lorena giggled. "Uncle Usagi, you are so funny!" she said. "I could never see you as old! I can't even picture the Turtles as old!" (A/N: Imagine Leo with a beard or Raph with a cane! LOL!)

"Yo, Lori, are we goin' to the library or not?" demanded Desiree. "We've got work to do!"

"Yeah, hold your horses, Desi," Lorena grumbled. She turned to her sisters. "Come on, you guys," she ordered. "We have to go."

"Okay, Miss Slave Driver," Leah complained. "You're even worse than Leo when he gets in a lecturing mood."

Raphael laughed at that. "Well, bro, she told you!" he said to Leo.

Leonardo just smiled wickedly. "Well, Leah, you're worse than Raph when Triple H loses a match!" he retorted playfully.

"Which hardly ever happens!"Raph added. "It only happened once where he lost the title, but he got it back!" (A/N: Did Raph watch Wrestlemania? Because Batista's the champ now! He he he!)

"Whatever," Leah said. "You guys are too much. Let's get out of here."

The girls waved good-bye to the Turtles, Usagi, and Splinter while Leo warned them to be careful. He had a feeling that anything could happen to them, even in daylight. Lorena promised that they would as she, her sisters, and their friends left.

**Foot HQ**

Meanwhile, Hun came up to Shredder. "Master, the girls are heading to the library," he said. "One of our men saw them on the street."

"Excellent!" Saki said. "I can proceed with my plan." He grinned nastily as he thought about what he was going to do.

"Do you think the girls will fall for it?" Hun asked him.

"Oh, I know they will," replied Saki. "It will be the best trap I have ever laid." His evil laughter rang out throughout the headquarters. This time he would be victorious. There would be no doubt about that.

**New York Public Library**

"Nothing!" grumbled Belinda as she slammed a book shut. "I can't believe we can't find anything!"

"Well, it would help if we had more information," complained Leah. "We don't even know any dates."

"I can't even find anything about their murders," stated Becky.

"I thought Donnie had the papers," said Nikki. "I saw them when I tried to get Klunk away from his lab."

"Brilliant!" said Lorena enthusiastically. "Then we can go home and get them. I can even get the locket that Leo has. It has their picture and a date on it."

"So, we came all this way for nothing?" said Belinda grumpily.

"No, you didn't," said Desiree. "You guys at least tried to find information. It's better to try than to not try."

"I just found some information," said Jenny. "It talks a lot about my culture."

"Lucky you," said Leah sarcastically. "It's not fair! I wish we knew more than what we do." They were walking out of the library as she said this.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," a voice said. The girls looked up to see a man dressed in a trench coat.

"Who are you?" Belinda demanded. She wasn't one to trust strangers so easily. Raph had taught her not to trust anyone unless she was sure they had good intentions.

"I am Mr. Chang," the man said. "I was a friend of your parents."

Leah wanted to make sure he was telling the truth. "What did our father do?" she asked.

"He was a policeman," Mr. Chang replied. "He moved here because he found a better job."

"What was his name?" Lorena questioned.

"His name was John Lynch," Mr. Chang answered. "Your mother's name was Karen Lynch."

"What else do you know?" Nikki inquired.

"Many things that you are anxious to hear about," Mr. Chang replied. If you would allow me to take you to my house, we can discuss this matter."

"But our brothers will get worried," Lorena explained. "We have to tell them where we are."

'Oh, I'm sure your friends could let them know where you are," the man said, looking at Desiree and the others as he spoke.

Desiree pulled Lorena aside. "I don't like this, Lori," she said. "Maybe you should talk to the guys first."

"Oh, Desi, you worry too much," Lorena said. "It will be fine. Mr. Chang knew our parents. It's not like we're going off with a complete stranger."

"Maybe you should invite him to go to the park," Desiree suggested. "Or, you could talk right here. It would be safer."

"No," Lorena said decidedly. "I think it would be best to go with him. We can find out enough information to do our project." She turned to her sisters. "All in favor of following Mr. Chang, raise your hand." All the girls did so. "Just tell the guys where we went and that we'll be back later, okay?" she asked Desiree.

"Fine," Desiree said. "I'll do that. But I still don't like it."

"Great!" Lorena said happily. She and her sisters followed Mr. Chang to his home.

"What do we do now, Desiree?" Jenny asked.

"Should we follow them?" Samantha asked.

"No," Desiree replied. "We'll tell the Turtles what happened. They can bring the girls back. I don't like the looks of that guy."

**The Lair**

"Come on, Usagi, use your Special Move!" Mikey cajoled. He was on the couch with Usagi and Raph, teaching Usagi how to play WWE Day Of Reckoning.

"Oh, all right," Usagi said. He pushed the buttons to do his Special, but it wasn't working. "Why won't it work?" he asked.

"It's because you need to push the A and B buttons again," replied Mikey.

"Oh," said Usagi. He did as Mikey instructed and gave Triple H a Diamond Cutter.

"How mean!" complained Raphael. "You'll pay for that, Usagi!" He made Triple H power up and gave DDP the Pedigree. Then he pinned him for the win. "Ha! I win again!" he gloated.

"Not for long, Raph!" retorted Leo. "I'll be Batista and make you lose, just like it's going to happen at Wrestlemania 21!" (A/N: At the time that I wrote this, Wrestlemania hadn't happened yet, so Triple H was still the champ.)

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and Desiree, Jenny, Samantha, Julia, and Marisa came into the Lair.

"Desiree, where are the girls?" demanded Leonardo. "Weren't they with you?"

"They went with some guy named Mr. Chang," Desiree replied. "He claimed to know about John and Karen Lynch." She described what he looked like. The Turtles gave a collective gasp.

"That sounds like Oroku Saki," said Splinter angrily. "He's a cunning man."

"We have to look for them," said Leo. "I'll call April and ask if you girls can stay there. Then I'll call Karai and see if she'll help. Usagi, if you would like, you may help us, too."

"I would be honored, Leonardo-san," said Usagi with a bow.

"Good," said Leo. "We start with the plan tonight. Shredder won't get away with hurting our sisters. We're gonna get them back!"

**Foot HQ**

Meanwhile, the girls were led to a building that looked like someone's home. They didn't know that this was the headquarters (or part of the headquarters) of the Foot. All they cared about was getting the information they needed.

Mr. Chang led them to a room where a table was set for tea. Lorena recognized the Japanese cups used for the tea. It made her think of Master Splinter and how she would probably never see him again if Mr. Chang took them in.

"Have a seat, girls," Mr. Chang offered. "You may have some tea while we discuss your parents."

"When did you meet them?" Lorena asked.

"I met them shortly after they moved here," Mr. Chang replied. "I offered your father a job in my business district, but he declined. He said he would rather be a police officer."

"That doesn't surprise me," Leah said. "According to Uncle Casey, our dad never gave up on anything. He loved his work."

"Yes, I remember that," Mr. Chang said. "Let me tell you more about him."

As Mr. Chang's voice droned on, Lorena felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Soon, she didn't hear Mr. Chang's voice as her eyes began to close and darkness washed over her.

A few hours later, Lorena awoke to find herself in a concrete cell with bars. She looked around to see her sisters there, too. They were also beginning to stir.

"Are you okay, Lori?" Leah asked her sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lorena replied. "I just want to know why we're here." Then she shouted, "Mr. Chang, where are you? We're in trouble!"

Suddenly, the girls heard footsteps, and a man entered, but it wasn't Mr. Chang. It was Shredder. Seeing him put fear in the girls' hearts. Why was he here? Where was Mr. Chang?

"What's the matter, Lorena?" Shredder asked mockingly. "Did you girls lose your way?"

"Shut up!" Lorena cried. "Where's Mr. Chang? What did you do to him?"

"Mr. Chang is not here," Shredder answered. "He doesn't exist. It was all a plot to lure you here. I did a good job of it too. I also knew your parents because I killed them."

Leah gasped. "Why?" she cried.

"Because they interfered with the Foot and the Purple Dragons," Shredder replied. "And now you will all pay." He looked at Lorena. "You're just as gullible as Leonardo," he sneered at her. "He thought I was a good person and he met a terrible fate. What a fool he was and what a fool you are." He laughed maniacally.

Lorena hung her head. Leo would be furious at her. Just what had she gotten her sister into?

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. So, are the Turtle gonna rescue the girls, or will Shredder's evil plan succeed? You'll have to find out in the next chapter coming soon! Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5: Wrestling Lessons

Chapter 5

Wrestling Lessons

A/N: Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! The Bubbly One is here with another update. Sorry it took me so long, but school was standing in the way. I'm updating this on finals week, but it's my last week of school. I want to do this now before I leave for the semester. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. And now, I want to give a shout-out to those who took the time to review my last chapter:

**Chibi Rose Angel: **You're a wrestling fan too? Awesome! I'm glad that you like DDP. So do I. I think he rules. Hey, it's not my fault you weren't in class. I'm not gonna be blamed for that one. LOL! I think you should check out RAW and SmackDown because those shows are cool. I like Batista and John Cena the best. I'm sure you'd get used to them. I did. Anyway, I love the sequel to "Shattered Reality." It's very good so far. The seventh chapter was good. Keep on writing it. Keep reading and reviewing, too!

**Pacphys: **I don't know what "geeksta" rap is, but it sounds kinda funny. I loved that image. It's funny. I'm glad you like the fact that I included Usagi in here. He's one of my favorite characters from the new series. He rocks. Glad you liked the chapter. I think you'll like this one too. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Mac: **Thanks for the review. Glad you like Usagi. He's awesome. Don't worry, things will get better for the girls in this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing.

**Shellsboy24: **What, no witty retort about Leo and Karai this time? Wow! That's a first! Well, I know you'll like this chapter, sweetie! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Kraggg: **Yay! You finally reviewed! I was wondering when you would. I guess all that nagging paid off, huh? Me? Bad mouth Triple H? Never! I might tease him a little like I was doing in that chapter, but I would never bad mouth him. I did that to pick on you because it's so fun to do. Plus, Dennis gives me enough grief about Kevin Nash powerbombing DDP. You'll love this chapter. Oh, and Batista's still the champ! Ha ha! I had to say it. Keep reading and reviewing. Oh, and get your story out here too.

**Reading Girl: **Glad you could come aboard! Thanks for the compliments. As for the girls being immature on that subject, you have to look at this situation. Remember how Shredder was trying to persuade Leo to join him in "Shredder Strikes part 1"? Well, he fooled Leo and Leo's fifteen years old. He was just too trusting. That's the way the girls are right now. Remember Mikey's line in that episode, "Geez, and I thought Master Splinter said never to take swords from strangers." It's the same basic concept here. Keep reading and reviewing.

Well, now that that's out of the way, I should write the update that all of you so desperately wanted.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be going to college right now. Turtles are not mine. I own all other characters not related to the Turtles. I also don't own the wrestling moves mentioned in this chapter or the wrestlers that perform them. They are owned by WWE and TNA. Well, that's all I've got to say. Enjoy the story.

Back at the Lair, the Turtles, Usagi, Karai, and Splinter went over the plan. If all went well, the girls would be rescued and Shredder would be defeated. Leonardo just hoped that everything would work out and that no one would get hurt.

After the plan had been discussed, they amused themselves as they liked. Since it wasn't dark yet, Splinter went to meditate in his room while Leo, Karai, and Usagi headed to the dojo. Raph and Mikey started watching a tape of "WWE RAW."

"Man, I think Batista's gonna win that title," Mikey declared. "He's just got that look."

"Yeah, but Triple H is better," Raph contradicted. "I mean, he's beaten so many guys. I don't think Batista's got a chance. Besides, he might sign for SmackDown." (A/N: This is before Wrestlemania 21 at the time when Batista had the choice to stay on RAW or go over to SmackDown.)

The two Turtles watched as Batista picked up the SmackDown contract. Then, he put it down and started attacking Flair and Triple H. After he gave Triple H a Batista Bomb, he signed the RAW contract.

"Ha ha!" Mkey laughed mockingly. "I told you he'd stay on RAW!"

"That little jerk!" Raph growled. "Triple H is so gonna kick his butt for that one."

"Yeah, if he can get up," Mikey snickered.

"Oh, shut up, Mikey," Raph growled. He switched off the tape and started flipping through channels. It landed on Comedy Central. "Boring," he sang as a comedian was talking. He flipped it to Cartoon Network where "The Powerpuff Girls" were on.

"Wait, don't change it!" Mikey cried. "This is one of my favorite episodes."

"Mikey, you have this episode on tape," Raph pointed out. "Why do we have to watch it?"

"Because I like it," Mikey replied. Raph shook his head but said nothing. Sometimes it was better not to argue with Mikey. He just wouldn't shut up until he got his way.

Meanwhile in the dojo, Leo, Usagi, and Karai were practicing so that they would be prepared for the coming battle. While they did this, both Usagi and Karai sensed that Leonardo was deeply troubled. Of course, they could understand why. All of the Turtles were close with the girls. They had all bonded together.

Karai also felt horrible. She was the one who had saved the girls from the Foot, and now they were in Shredder's clutches. What was he doing to them? Were they scared? They had to be.

Suddenly, a small figure came into the room. Jenny Karou was amazed at the way the three of them performed the katas. She cleared her throat and waited for them to turn around.

"Hey, Jenny," Leo greeted her. "Do you need anything?"

"No, not exactly," replied Jenny. "I just wondered if I could join you in practice."

"Well, we were just ending," said Leo. "Do you know ninjitsu?"

"Yes," answered Jenny. "My father has taught a class on it. I have watched him teach the classes many times."

"Are you skilled in martial arts, Jennifer-chan?" inquired Usagi. (A/N: I know that Usagi's a samurai, so that's why I had him ask that question instead of one about ninjitsu.)

"Yes, I am," said Jenny. "My father felt that it was important for me to know how to defend myself against others. Would you like me to show you?"

"Yes, if you would like to," said Karai. Usagi and Leo nodded in agreement.

"Okay," said Jenny. She moved to the middle of the mat and took a stance. As she did the katas, Leo, Usagi, and Karai were amazed. She was definitely schooled in the art.

"Wow, Jenny!" exclaimed Leo. "You're very good at this!"

"Yes, your moves are very impressive," commented Usagi.

"When I saw you, it was like I was looking at myself when I was younger," stated Karai. "My father taught me ninjitsu."

"You have fluid movement," said a voice. They all turned to see Splinter there. "Your movements are one with you, which is very good," he continued. "You have a good skill, Jennifer. When my sons were your age, they did not yet have the fluid movement down. Plus, they did not have the patience to learn it."

They were interrupted by Donatello. "Hey, you guys, I've located them!" he cried. He'd been in his lab trying to track the girls via the Shell Cell.

"Where are they?" demanded Leo.

"They're located at Foot Headquarters," answered Donnie. "I'm not sure exactly where. The signal seems faint."

"Well, at least we have something to go on," said Leo. "We'll move out as soon as it gets dark."

"Um, Leo, it's dark now," pointed out Mikey. "Shouldn't we be leaving?"

"Uh, yes, we should," replied Leo. "Now, stick with the plan. We don't want anything to go wrong."

"Okay, Leo," said Raph. "Let's just kick some shell."

And so the Turtles, Splinter, Usagi, and Karai headed out to save the girls and stop Shredder.

**Foot HQ**

"Darn it!" Belinda fumed. "There's no way out!" She had been trying to loosen a brick, but they just stayed put.

"Belinda, I don't think that's going to work," pointed out Leah. "I don't think Shredder would permit loose bricks in his prison."

Nikki was very upset. "What will we do?" she wailed. "Shredder's gonna kill us just like he did to Mom and Dad. We'll never see the guys or Master Splinter again!"

"Nikki, calm down," Lorena pleaded. "I'm sure the guys will rescue us. Desiree has probably alerted them by now."

"But what if she hasn't?" Nikki asked fearfully.

"Don't think like that," Becky said firmly. "The guys will be here soon. They'll stop Shredder and free us."

"Earth to Becky," Leah said sarcastically. "That's what he wants."

"What do you mean, Leah?" Becky asked.

"I mean that Shredder lured us here to get the Turtles," Leah answered. "If we're in danger, Shredder knows that the Turtles will rescue us. He's using us for the trap. Once the Turtles are here, he'll do something to them and then kill us."

Nikki looked impressed. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Who would have thought that Leah could be so wise!"

"I'm hardly wise, Nikki," Leah retorted. "I just know that's what Shredder has in store for us."

"And it's my fault we're even in here," Lorena said sadly. "I'm such an idiot. I should have seen right through him."

"It's not your fault, Lori," Nikki reassured her. "I though he really knew our parents, too."

"I should have listened to Desiree," Lorena chastised herself. "She saw right through him. She knew that he was lying. But did I listen to her? No. I simply believed him because I was too trusting. I'll never trust anyone again!" Then she began to cry.

Leah went to her sister and put her arm around her. "Lori, snap out of it," she scolded. "We all fell for it. Let's just wait to see what the guys do. I have a feeling that they have a good plan to rescue us."

"I hope you're right, Leah," Lorena whispered. "I just hope you're right."

**Outside Foot HQ**

"Okay, does everyone know the plan?" Leonardo asked. He wanted to make sure that everyone knew what they were doing.

"Yeah, we get the girls, kick Shredder's butt, and get out," Raph said simply.

"Yeah, that about covers it," Leo said with a smile. Then he noticed that Karai was looking at Foot Headquarters with a strange look on her face. "Karai, are you okay?" he asked her.

Karai sighed. "I'm so confused," she answered. "I know I should be helping the girls, but at the same time, I do not know what to do about Shredder. I mean, he is the one who took me in. He is probably furious that I betrayed him. I just do not think I can face him."

Leo squeezed her hand gently. "You can do this, Karai," he reassured her. "Just think of the girls and how happy they'll be to see you. You were the one who saved them from Shredder's clutches the last time. Don't let him do anything to them. They're counting on you as well as the rest of us to rescue them."

Karai nodded. "You are right, Leonardo," she said. "I must help them. I cannot turn back now. It is time to face him."

"Good," said Leo. "Let's go save the girls."

As the Turtles, Splinter, Usagi, and Karai approached the building, they were greeted by both Foot Ninjas and the Foot Elite. It started off as a stare down, each side waiting for the other to attack. It seemed as though the Foot were waiting for something.

Finally, one of the Elite Ninjas spoke. "Karai, what are you doing with the Turtles?" he demanded.

"They are my true friends," Karai replied.

"I thought we were," the Elite said. "You used to be loyal to us. You are honor bound to serve the Shredder."

"I told you seven years ago that I no longer serve him," Karai explained. "Do you not remember that?"

"Yes, I do," the Elite answered. "I also remember telling you that you would pay for what you have done. You should not have come here, Karai."

"I came here to save the girls," Karai stated. "Where are they?"

"We will never tell you," hissed the Elite. "You have betrayed us. We are going to take you to the Shredder so that he can deal with you."

"If you want Karai, you'll have to go through me," snarled Leo, his swords drawn.

"And if you hurt Leo, you have to go through me," added Raph, standing next to his brother.

"Fine!" said the Foot Elite. "We will destroy you all! Foot Ninja, attack!"

And so the battle began. The Foot attacked without mercy, but the Turtles were able to hold their own. Even Usagi was doing well, despite the fact that he had never fought the Foot. Karai was doing the best, probably because she knew every move that the Foot would make.

Suddenly, the tides turned. Even though the Foot Ninjas were going down, the Foot Elite remained strong. One managed to disarm Leo of his swords so that he couldn't use them. The Foot Elite laughed. "Now, you are helpless," he sneered. "There's nothing you can do."

"Oh, yes, there is," contradicted Leo. He kicked the Elite in the gut, causing him to drop his axe. He then grabbed the Elite by the head and gave him a Diamond Cutter. When he got up, the Turtle threw up the Diamond Cutter sign with his hands (well, as close as he could with only three fingers) and whipped his arms to his sides in the popular Bang! Motion that DDP does. (A/N: I had to do that. I just love wrestling and DDP rocks. So does Leo.)

The other Turtle were shocked. They couldn't believe that Leo did that. What had possessed him to do such a thing?

"Hey, that was cool, Leo," commented Raph. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Raph, we watch wrestling," Leo pointed out. "I've seen it enough times to where I can do it. I bet you can't do a wrestling move."

"Watch me," Raph retorted. He was able to disarm an Elite with his sais. Then, he kicked the Ninja in the gut, put the Elite's head between his legs, and gave him the Pedigree. (A/N: That's for you, Kraggg. I knew you would like that.)

"Hey, I want to do a wrestling move, too!" Mikey whined. He kicked one of the other Foot Ninjas and gave him a Stone Cold Stunner. Then, he flattened another Foot Ninja and gave him a Five Knuckle Shuffle, followed by an FU. "Take that, you stupid dork!" he gloated. "You can't see me!" (A/N: John Cena rules! Chain Gang is in the house, dog! The Champ is here!)

Meanwhile, Karai was holding her own against quite a few Foot Ninjas. Then she had to face at least three of the Foot Elite. She took two down easily and was ready to take down the other one. Her green eyes pierced into the Elite's red eyes as they stared each other down.

"I guess this is the end, Karai," the Elite hissed.

"I don't think so," Karai retorted. She kicked the Elite in the groin and gave him a Twist of Fate. "It's the end of you," she said, kicking his body.

"Leonardo-san, I need some help!" Usagi cried. He was surrounded by at least five Foot Elite. While he could fend off the Foot Ninjas, he had no idea how to take on the Foot Elite.

"Aw, shell!" moaned Leo. "Raph, let's help!"

"You got it, bro!" said Raph. The two Turtles knew what to do. Raph got on all fours while Leo got a running start. He jumped off of Raph's shell and aimed a kick at one of the Elite. Then he delivered a few other kicks to the other Elite Ninjas.

"Wonderful job, Leonardo-san," said Usagi gratefully. "What was that move that you and Raphael-san did?"

"It's called Poetry In Motion," answered Leo. "It's a wrestling move that the Hardy Boyz used to do." (A/N: This is true. I wish they were back together. They rock.)

"Hey, Leo, look at Donnie!" cried Raph.

The blue clad Turtle turned to see his brainy brother using his bo staff like a Kendo stick. Leo was surprised by this since Donnie didn't really watch wrestling. Then, Leo saw that Splinter was in trouble. Both he and Raph jumped on some boxes and attacked the Ninjas with a kick to the back of the head.

After all of the Ninjas were defeated, the group headed in the direction of where the girls were. Leo was a little anxious because there were no other Foot Ninjas, or even Hun that would stop them. He knew that this was a trap, but he didn't want the others to be worried. He wanted to get the girls away from there as soon as possible. His other goal was to stop Shredder at all costs. He wasn't going to let Shredder harm his family anymore.

Thanks to Donnie's tracker, they were able to find the girls easily. Raph used one of his sais to open the door. As soon as that worked, all of the Turtles were met with hugs by the girls and exclamations of joy.

"How did you find us?" asked Leah as she hugged Raph.

"Donnie tracked you guys down," answered Raph. "It took him a while, but he did it."

"Donnie, your inventions rock," said Belinda.

"Yeah, they helped save us," added Becky. She gave Donnie a kiss on the cheek.

"Mikey, can we go home so I can play with Klunk?" begged Nikki.

"Sure, we'll go home in a little while," said Mikey. "First, we gotta find a way outta here."

While most of the girls were happy to see their brothers, one of them was upset. Lorena was hugging Leo, but she was crying. "It's all my fault!" she sobbed. "I should have listened to Desiree! I'm such an idiot!"

Before Leo could reassure her that it wasn't her fault, a voice said, "How touching! It looks as though the family is reunited! But that won't last for long!" The Shredder was standing there, along with Hun and a few Foot Ninjas and Foot Elite that hadn't been there earlier.

Shredder gazed at his enemies with contempt. He knew they would spoil his plan. But his biggest surprise was to see his daughter Karai there. She had definitely betrayed him.

"Karai, I would never have thought that you'd join my enemies," sneered Shredder. "However, you can redeem yourself for your betrayal."

"And how might I do that?" asked Karai.

"By killing the ones you call your friends," answered Shredder. "Once you do that, you will once again become my most trusted servant. If you refuse, then you will perish as well. It is your choice."

This time, Karai had no trouble making a decision. "I will never harm my friends," she declared. "They have shown more honor than you ever will, Father."

Shredder was shocked. He never thought that Karai would defy him like that. "How dare you!" he hissed. "I thought you were better than that. You've failed to remember that it was I who took you in off the streets. I was the one who trained you to be a ninja. I was the one who sacrificed a lot for you and this is how I'm repaid? Well, I guess this is the end of you. It's such a shame, too. You could have been a great asset to the Foot. However, now you will die with the ones that I despise the most."

He raised his spiked hand to strike her. Leo tried to intervene, but Hun jumped in front of him and pushed him hard. The Turtle hit the wall with a thud. Dazed, he looked up to see Hun looming over him. Then Raph jumped on Hun's bacxk to get him away from Leo. The big man simply grabbed Raph and flipped him flat on his shell. (A/N: Ouch! That had to hurt!)

"Aw, crud," moaned Raph. But before Hun could strike, he felt teeth sink into his legs. Both Leah and Belinda were clinging to Hun's legs with their hands and teeth. Hun was shaking his legs, trying desperately to get the girls off. When he felt them fall off, he turned to them, ready to pummel them. Then, he felt something hit him square on the head. The big man went down like a ton of bricks, thanks to Raph and a lead pipe that he'd found.

Meanwhile, Shredder was getting ready to kill Karai. His daughter looked at him with defiance. She would die with honor. She glanced at Leonardo, thinking that this would be the last time she would see him. She took comfort in the fact that she was doing what he wanted her to do in the beginning, which was to stand up to her father and telling him where her loyalties were at.

Lorena was watching this with horror. Then, she made a decision. This was all her fault. She was the one who had trusted Shredder, and she wasn't going to let him win. She rushed at Karai and pushed her out of the way with all of the strength she had as Shredder's claw came down. It scraped her left side, but she didn't care. She felt that she was doing the right thing by saving her friend. She wasn't going to let Shredder trick anyone ever again.

"Lori, no!" cried Leo. He watched helplessly as his sister was cut by Shredder. But before Shredder could deliver the final blow, Usagi jumped up and stabbed Shredder's side. Then, Karai used her sword to finish the job, plunging it in Shredder's chest. Shredder staggered backwards and fell to the ground, hopefully, never to get up again.

"Let's get the shell outta here!" cried Raph. He helped Leo up and led him out of the building. Karai, carrying Lorena, was the next one out, followed by Don, Mikey, Splinter, Usagi, and the other girls. Leo just prayed that Lorena would be safe.

When they arrived at the Lair, Don treated both Lorena and Leo. Usagi and Mikey were trying to keep the girls occupied while Splinter and Karai stayed with Don in the infirmary. The purple clad Turtle cleaned Lorena's wound and bandaged it nicely. Leo didn't have a concussion, but his head was bruised. Don cautioned him to be careful.

"How's Lori?" asked Leah anxiously when Don, Karai, and Splinter came out of the infirmary.

"She'll be fine," Don reassured her. "She's resting comfortably. The cut wasn't as deep as I first thought. She was pretty lucky."

"Well, that's a relief," said Nikki. She gave Don a big hug. "Thanks for saving her life."

"No problem," Don said warmly. "It's the least I can do for such wonderful sisters."

"Do you really think Shredder's gone?" Becky asked them.

"Becky, Karai hit his heart," Belinda answered. "I think he's deader than a doornail."

"Let's hope so," Mikey said cheerfully. "Now, let's watch American Idol!"

**Two weeks later**

Leonardo opened his eyes and sat up in bed. Lorena was still in the infirmary so she wasn't in her bed yet. Leo decided to go visit her to see how she was. As he entered the infirmary, he found Lorena awake, reading the Harry Potter book that April had gotten her.

"Hi, Leo!" Lorena greeted him. "How's your head?"

"Much better," Leo answered. "How's your side?"

"It feels a lot better," Lorena replied. "Leo, are you mad at me for trusting Shredder?"

Leo was shocked. Had she thought that he was angry at her? "Of course not," he said. "I was once fooled by Shredder myself. I know how it feels."

"You mean, you felt like an idiot, too?" Lorena asked.

"Yeah, I did," Leo said with a laugh. "But Master Splinter told me the truth. I just wish it had never happened. Then, I got attacked by him later on. I'm just glad we were able to stop him before he really hurt you."

"Well, he kinda did hurt me," Lorena giggled. "But, I'm also glad that it didn't get worse. I just can't believe that Karai killed her own dad. What made her do it?"

Leo chuckled at that. "You know, Lori, I asked her that same question," he said. "She told me that she just thought of you and me, how we had all suffered because of Shredder. I think she also did it for herself, too."

"Is she coming over to watch the Pay-Per-View tonight?" Lorena questioned.

"Yes, she is," Leo answered with a smile. "She can't wait to see Triple H get his butt kicked."

Later that night, everyone was in the Lair watching Wrestlemania 21. The girls had invited their friends over to see it, and Usagi had invited Gen, one of his friends, to see the show. Karai, April, Casey, and Angel were also there to watch the big event.

"So, does anyone want to have a little wager on any of the matches?" Gen asked in his usual way.

Usagi shook his head. "Gen-chan, you know that the girls can't gamble," he said. "They're too young."

"I bet twenty bucks," Lorena said. "Ten bucks that Batista will beat Triple H and ten bucks that John Cena will beat JBL."

"All right, twenty it is," Gen said. "But I hear that Triple H is pretty tough and that John Cena is a wimp."

"I bet Raph told you that one," Lorena said smugly.

When John Cena's match came on, Lorena stayed glued to the TV. It became very loud in the Lair as each side rooted for the wrestler that they wanted to win. Gen kept giving Lorena mischievous grins, indicating that Cena was going to lose. But when Cena got the FU on JBL and the win, Lorena cheered the loudest.

Then, when Triple H's match came on, Raph teased Lorena, telling her that she should have saved her money. Then, when Batista gave Triple H the Batista Bomb and won the title, Lorena stuck her tongue out at Raph. Then she held her hand out for Gen to give her the money. He did so in a disgruntled way.

Usagi chuckled. "I guess this time you got beat, Gen-chan," he said with a smile. "How does it feel?"

"Well, it doesn't feel good," Gen said. "But at least I can still gain some money when the next Battle Nexus Tournament takes place."

That night, Lorena was happy. The Shredder was gone, her family was safe, her two favorite wrestlers had won, and she had beaten Gen at his own game. She smiled as she recalled the look on the rhino's face when she held out her hand. It had definitely felt good. Then, she smiled as she recalled how Raph and Casey kept putting each other in different wrestling holds. Yes, I really do have a crazy family, she thought. But I wouldn't change them for any amount of money. She just hoped that they would stay together for a long time. She remembered that Leo had once said that sisters and brothers stick together. Well, they were sticking together, and she hoped it would continue for a long time to come.

A/N: Well, that's it for this story. I hope that everyone has enjoyed reading it like I have enjoyed writing it. I just hope that you guys like this chapter. I just kept thinking that you would think it was lame or something. Oh well, I'll find out when I get the reviews. Please read and review this last chapter. I'm working on a few other stories, but I won't have them posted until next semester. Catch you guys on the flip side! Wrestling and the Turtles rule! I just want to tell Shredder or any other villain that wants to mess with the Turtles, you want some, come get some!


End file.
